Ojii-san
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Sebagai seorang anak muda, menjenguk seorang kakek galak yang tinggal sendirian di kampung memang tidak menyenangkan. Namun, kakek yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu ternyata menyimpan berbagai derita. Membuat Teppei sedikit iba, sampai hampir kehilangan nyawa. OS.


**Warning!**

Crackpair slight KiyoAlex, beberapa mungkin OOC, serta adanya Kakek Teppei sebagai OC. Kurobasu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ojii-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_12 Tahun lalu_

"Teppei!"

Anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang sedang berlari itu menoleh ketika dipanggil, sehingga jatuhlah ia.

"Aduh! Uh... Lututku berdaraah.." Teppei, anak laki-laki itu memasang wajah ingin menangis. Orang yang memanggilnya tadi pun menghampirinya dengan marah seraya membawa kipas dari kertas yang cukup besar.

Melihat wajah memelas Teppei, orang itu bertambah kesal dan memukulkan kipas kertas tersebut ke kepala Teppei. Sakit, tentu saja. Hal ini malah membuat Teppei benar-benar menangis karena sakit. Namun, melihat wajah kesal orang itu lama kelamaan tangis Teppei pun berhenti dan ia pun ketakutan.

"Mana ada laki-laki yang menangis hanya karena jatuh begitu?! Bangun!" Orang itu memerintah dengan wajah sengit. Teppei tidak lekas bangun dari jatuhnya dan malah menatap orang itu dengan takut-takut.

"Hei! Ayo bangun! Masa anak laki-laki takut begitu! Bagaimana kamu akan melindungi orang-orang di sekitarmu nanti, hah?! Jatuh begini saja sudah membuatmu cengeng begitu!" Hardik orang itu lagi sambil mengangkat kipas kertasnya tinggi-tinggi, siap untuk memukul kepala Teppei lagi.

Mata Teppei membulat takut, "_Ha.. Hai, Ojii-san!"_

.

"**Teppei!**"

Yang dipanggil pun mengerjapkan mata karena kaget. "Uh? I.. iya bu.."

Rupanya percakapan dengan ibunya tadi membuatnya mengingat kejadian 12 tahun lalu dengan kakeknya.

"**Kau tahu kan ibu sedang sibuk bekerja? Adik-adikmu.. Ya kau tahu mereka tidak suka dengan kakekmu. Yang lain juga tidak ada yang bisa menjaga kakek hari ini..."**

_Tidak ada yang bisa atau tidak ada yang mau? _Batin Teppei dengan kesal.

"**Kalau kau hari ini ada latihan basket, tolong izin dulu setidaknya untuk hari ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai istirahat untuk tubuhmu juga. Nanti sakit lagi.." **Ujar ibu Teppei dari telepon genggam.

"Baik,bu. Nanti aku akan meminta izin Riko. Iya, aku akan menjaga kakek dengan baik, ya sama-sama bu." Teppei pun mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan setengah hati. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak suka dengan kakeknya yang galak itu. Kenangan tentang kakeknya yang sudah lama tak ia temui itu hanya.. Kipas kertas besarnya itu. Ya untuk Teppei yang sekarang mungkin kipas itu besarnya bukan apa-apa.

_Bingo! _Riko, Aida Riko, pelatih tim basketnya di SMA Seirin, datang menghampirinya di sisa waktu istirahat siang ini.

"Teppei~ Nanti jangan lupa latihan! Kondisi tubuhmu sepertinya sudah baikan." Ah, baru saja ia ingin meminta izin, Riko sudah memintanya latihan.

"Ya kondisiku bagus.. tapi.." Teppei agak ragu melanjutkannya, "_Ano.. _Bisa tidak aku izin tidak latihan hari ini, Riko? Aku harus.."

"Jangan bilang kamu ada kencan sama Alex? Ayolah, Teppei.. Gimana kalau ajak dia ke tempat latihan kita saja? Kan hitung-hitung latihan juga.. Hehehe.." Belum selesai Teppei berbicara, Riko sudah memotongnya seperti ini. Yah ia biasa memanfaatkan _coach _pribadi Kagami Taiga alias pacar Teppei sendiri sebagai pelatih tim basket SMA Seirin.

"Bukan, bukan!" _Andai aku punya jadwal kencan dengannya tanpa basket.. _Batin Teppei sambil melirik sebentar ke luar jendela ruang kelasnya. "Aku diminta ibuku untuk menjaga kakekku. Yah, dia sudah tua, walau masih semangat.. dan ia tinggal sendirian, jadi setiap satu bulan sekali harus ada yang menjenguknya. Jadi... Maaf Riko... Aku juga sangat ingin ikut latihan, kau tahu. Tapi, kakekku..." Teppei meringis karena merasa bersalah. Ia sudah cukup lama tidak mengikuti latihan—biarpun tidak ada pertandingan beberapa minggu ke depan—dan sekarang ia tidak bisa ikut juga padahal kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik.

"Huft.. Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada kakekmu saja ya! Semoga ia selalu sehat! Hmm.. Aku sudah tidak punya kakek sihh.. Sedih juga mengingatnya ya... Ah?" Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata memeluk leher Riko dari belakang. Teppei pun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya datang, Hyuuga Junpei, kapten tim basket SMA Seirin sekaligus pacar Riko.

"_Ara.. _Pacarmu sudah menjemput tuh, Riko~ Shuh! Shuh! Kalau pacaran jangan di kelasku ya~!" Teppei memasang pose mengusir kedua anak muda itu sambil pura-pura marah. Hyuuga menyengir senang dan membawa Riko keluar dari kelas Teppei.

Setelah mereka berdua hilang dari jarak pandang Teppei, ia pun menghela nafas panjang, "Haaah..."

.

.

.

.

.

_Ting Tong_

"_Konnichiwa. Ojii-san, _ini Kiyoshi Teppei!" Seru Teppei sambil sedikit berteriak karena di rumah kakeknya ini tidak ada interkom. Hmm? Kenapa tidak ada jawaban?

"Teppei!"

"Huuua!" Kakek tiba-tiba memanggil Teppei dari belakangnya. Refleks, Teppei sedikit berteriak karena kaget. Sepertinya kakek sedang dalam _mood _yang tidak baik, karena pertama kali bertemu dengan Teppei setelah 12 tahun lamanya tak bertemu malah memasang wajah kesal.

"Ngapain kamu teriak seperti anak perempuan begitu?! Cepat masuk!" Kakek mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan membiarkan Teppei menyusul dari belakangnya.

Di luar dugaan Teppei, ternyata rumah ini masih sama baiknya seperti 12 tahun lalu. Padahal setahunya selama 12 tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan kakeknya.. Kakek tidak pernah dikunjungi keluarganya sampai sekarang Teppei mengunjunginya lagi. Ini juga atas permintaan kakek, dia ingin ada yang rutin menjenguknya mulai sekarang.

Teppei merasa sial dapat urutan pertama itu.

Kakek pun langsung mengajak Teppei ke ruang makan karena jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan malam. Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Sapporo kan lumayan lama meski dengan _shinkansen._

"Kakek... Selama ini benar-benar tinggal sendirian..?" Teppei tanpa sadar menanyakan hal itu ketika melihat sebuah hidangan lezat yang tertata dengan cantiknya di meja makan. Ia jadi merasa tidak dibutuhkan melihatnya.

Kakek terkekeh pelan, "Kau tidak lupa kelezatan masakan kakek, bukan? Soal urusan rumah kakek tidak kalah jago dengan nenekmu, tahu." Kakek menyuruh Teppei duduk di hadapannya.

"_Itadakimasu—_selamat makan!"

"Bagaimanapun juga, manusia kan tidak bisa hidup sendirian, Teppei," Ujar kakek sambil membelah sumpitnya. Teppei yang sedang mengunyah sedikit tersentak melihat ekspresi sedih kakeknya. "Kakek kesepian juga, tahu?! Makanya kakek ingin sekali-sekali kau datang ke sini menemani kakek, walau hanya untuk mengobrol sebentar atau makan bersama seperti ini..." Kakek terkekeh pelan lalu mulai memakan makanannya.

Suasana makan malam ini jadi agak canggung karena mereka sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Kakek.." Teppei memulai pembicaraan kembali, "Kenapa harus aku?" Tanyanya dengan jujur. Kakek mendelik mendengarnya. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Bukankah kamu pelindung, _iron heart_?" Jawab kakeknya sambil terkekeh lagi. Teppei kaget mendengarnya dan hampir tersedak karenanya. _Iron heart? _Oh, itu kan julukannya dalam dunia basket. Kenapa kakeknya bisa tahu hal ini? Ini.. uh mendengar Hyuuga menyebutkannya saja sudah membuatnya malu, apalagi kakeknya yang menyebut.

"Bagaimana kakek bisa tahu panggilan itu? Hentikan kek, aku malu sekali mendengarnya!" Teppei pun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai terlihat di wajahnya.

Kakek menjawab dengan kalem, "Kakek ini gaul juga, tahu?! Kakek kan sering menonton TV juga." Teppei pun melanjutkan makannya sambil menunduk, tak mau kakeknya melihat ekspresi malunya. Mungkin tanpa sadar Teppei masih takut dengan kipas kertas kakeknya?

Kakek pintar sekali membuat Teppei malu, karena selama makan malam itu berlangsung, kakek menceritakan tentang pertandingan-pertandingan Teppei. Ia tidak menyangka juga, sih. Ternyata kakeknya melihat semua pertandingannya yang sampai ke media televisi. Sesekali Teppei membeberkan suasana pertandingan yang ia rasakan, sampai kegelisahannya saat menghadapi lawan yang kuat. Atmosfir di antara mereka jadi bagus dan suasana jadi menyenangkan. Alhasil, makan malam berlangsung sangat lama sampai waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Waktunya Teppei pulang karena besok ia sekolah. Mereka pun segera membereskan peralatan makan, lalu kakek tetap mengajaknya mengobrol walau Teppei sedang mencuci peralatan makan mereka.

"Aku pulang, Kek! Jaga diri baik-baik, ya!" Teppei pun melambaikan tangan ke arah kakeknya sambil tersenyum. Rasanya bayangan mengerikan tentang kakeknya hilang seketika. Ia baru tahu kalau kakeknya ternyata bisa menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Tunggu, Teppei! Hari sabtu kamu libur, kan? Datanglah ke sini lagi! Kakek mau membereskan taman!" Pinta kakeknya dengan wajah memelas, eh?

Sabtu? Uh, padahal hari itu Alex mengajak kencan! Baru saja ia mengecek e-mail sehabis mencuci peralatan makan dan menemukan e-mail dari Alex soal kencan itu. Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu, tapi... ekspresi kakek yang tidak biasa itu...

Kalau begini Teppei jadi tidak bisa menolak.

.

"_Hn..? _Kamu sabtu ini tidak bisa latihan lagi, Teppei?" Tanya Riko dengan kecewa. Hyuuga menatapnya kesal, "Seingatku kamu tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut kakek, deh. Kupikir sudah meninggal, ternyata masih ada. Lalu, kenapa baru sekarang peduli?" Sindir Hyuuga pedas. Nah, itu dia yang membuat Teppei merasa menyesal juga. Padahal baru sekali mereka bertemu tapi.. Hanya dengan satu tatapan memelas kakek waktu itu Teppei paham sepertinya kakeknya benar-benar membutuhkannya. Bayangkan saja, dia tinggal sendirian tanpa ada satu keluarganya menjenguknya, setelah nenek meninggal 12 tahun lalu. Menyesal, karena kenapa baru sekarang menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut, Teppei? Aku jadi kasihan mendengar ceritamu soal kakekmu. Lagi pula, kalian kan mau merapikan taman, berarti butuh jasa untuk konsumsi kan?" Riko tersenyum cerah tapi malah membuat Teppei dan Hyuuga saling pandang dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Tidak, tidak, Riko. Kebersihan boleh, tidak untuk konsumsi." Tanggap Hyuuga cepat. "Kalau begitu aku ikut juga deh. Siapa tahu bisa berkomplot dengan kakekmu, _iron heart?_" Ujar Hyuuga sambil menyeringai senang, diikuti dengan muka masam Teppei.

.

.

.

.

.

Lambung kakek nyaris berhenti bekerja ketika mencicipi biskuit buatan Riko di sela-sela istirahat merapikan taman.

"INI KAU SEBUT MAKANAN, HAH?!" Ups, kakek murka. Teppei dan Hyuuga yang sedang memegang biskuit itu di tangan mereka pun pucat pasi. Riko gemetaran. Kakek bergegas ke dapur dan membawa sekaleng biskuit, lalu memberikan satu ke Riko, "Makan ini. Ini rasanya tidak seperti kertas amplas." Kakek sarkatis. Kertas amplas? Hmm.. Teppei dan Hyuuga pun mengembalikan kertas amplas.. eh Biskuit itu kembali ke tempat makan Riko.

"E.. enak.." Saking enaknya, Riko sampai hampir meneteskan air mata. Kakek tersenyum bangga lalu menarik Riko ke dapur, "Sini! Biar kuajari kau memasak! Ya ampun anak gadis kok nggak bisa masak?! Teppei, Hyuuga, kalian teruskan." Riko pun mengikuti kakek sambil takut-takut.

Teppei dan Hyuuga pun tertawa setelah Riko dan kakek sudah tak terlihat. Mereka pun meneruskan merapikan taman kakek sambil mengobrol soal basket. Tapi, tiba-tiba Hyuuga mengalihkan topik menjadi.. Alex.

"Kenapa kau bertanya soal hubunganku dengan Alex, Junpei? Menyebalkan. Iya, kemarin dia memutuskan hubungan denganku saat aku menolak ajakan kencannya." Dari pada disebut sedih, Hyuuga justru lebih terlihat lega. "Baguslah. Aku tidak suka kalian berpacaran. Tidak, aku tidak suka Alex, kau tahu. Entah kenapa." Jawab Hyuuga sambil menerawang ke langit Sapporo yang indah.

"Hmm.. Aku... Eh sepertinya calon istrimu sudah bisa memasak dengan baik, tuh! Wanginya~" Tiba-tiba Teppei mencium wangi masakan dari ruang makan, bertepatan dengan selesainya pekerjaan mereka.

"Apa sih!" Tanggap Hyuuga dengan galak, tapi sebenarnya ia malu. Mereka pun berlari menuju meja makan dan mendapati Beef Teriyaki buatan Riko untuk makan siang mereka. Hmm.. Lezatnya~ Namun mereka harus membersihkan diri dulu.

.

Selesai makan, Riko ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah kakek yang masih bernuansa sedikit pedesaan. Tentu saja bersama Hyuuga. Karena masih ada Teppei yang menemaninya, kakek tentu saja membolehkan dengan pesan hati-hati dan jangan tersesat. Kakek dan Teppei pun bermain _shogi_.

"Kek, mereka kan bukan anak kecil lagi." Ujar Teppei sambil bermain _shogi. _Wajahnya tampak agak muram.

"Kenapa muram begitu setelah mereka pergi? Jangan-jangan hari ini sebenarnya kau mau berkencan dengan pacarmu, ya? Heh, itu juga kalau kau punya, Teppei." Kakek pun terkekeh. Ia berhasil memojokkan Teppei dalam obrolan maupun _shogi._

"Tidak. Aku baru saja diputuskan, kek." Jawab Teppei singkat dan membalas serangan kakek dengan santai. Jago juga ia bermain _shogi._

"Kau sedih baru saja diputuskan atau karena melihat Aida?" Pancing kakek. Teppei pun kaget mendengar nama keluarga Riko disebut-sebut.

"Tidak tidak kek, mari kita ganti topik saja—Bagaimana dengan kesehatan kakek? Kakek kan sudah tua," Sindir Teppei langsung. Bukannya marah, kakek malah tersenyum senang.

"Kakek senang bisa bersama-sama denganmu lagi. Sudah lama lho kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali aku ingat sekali suka memukulmu dengan kipas kertasku, kekeke.." Kakek terkekeh lagi. "Tapi, kipasku harus pensiun karena kau sudah sebesar ini. Tidak akan berefek kalau aku memukulmu sekarang." Kakek pun melirik kipasnya yang berada di dekat altar nenek. Foto nenek di altar masih sangat muda. Teppei tidak pernah bertemu neneknya sebelumnya.

"Oh iya, kau belum pernah bertemu nenekmu, ya. Taman yang kau kerjakan bersama Hyuuga itu taman rumah impiannya, lho. Dia orang yang luar biasa cantik, Teppei. Dan dia tidak pernah marah. Tidak seperti kakekmu yang tukang marah ini kan, Teppei?" Ah, rupanya kakek tahu julukan Teppei terhadap kakek 12 tahun yang lalu..

"Tapi, kenapa orang baik harus meninggal secepat itu... Nenekmu meninggal dalam kebakaran rumah kakek yang dulu. Tepat di sini juga. Rumah ini dibangun kembali benar-benar persis seperti dulu. Hanya saja tidak ada nenekmu lagi..." Wajah kakek berubah sendu. Teppei dapat merasakan kesedihan kakek. Ia pun berusaha menyemangati kakek dengan tersenyum.

"Nenek pasti selalu bersama kakek. Aku yakin itu. Jadi kakek tidak usah khawatir. Ada aku juga, kek."

Kakek pun tertawa hambar mendengar kata-kata penyemangat Teppei.

"Maafkan kakek ya, Teppei..." Gumam kakek sangat pelan, sampai-sampai Teppei tak dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Teppei!**"

"Ibu! Aku sudah mau masuk kelas! Tolong jangan telepon sekarang! Aku pasti akan ke rumah kakek kok, besok!"

"**Rumah kakek terbakar!**"

"Ap... Tunggu, ibu, ini tidak lucu!"

"**Ibu tidak sedang bercanda, Teppei! Teppei! Hei, Teppei!**"

Teppei sudah memutuskan teleponnya dan berlari keluar sekolah menuju stasiun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakek!" Sesampainya di depan rumah kakeknya, Teppei tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ke mana perginya taman impian neneknya, serta rumah kakeknya yang nyaman? Yang ada sekarang hanya puing-puing kayu yang sudah menjadi arang. Semua hangus. Semua hitam.

Teppei juga tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa keluarganya yang ada di sini hanya dirinya saja. Tidak adakah yang peduli dengan kakek, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya?

Teppei pun masuk ke dalam sisa-sisa kebakaran tersebut dan menggigit bibirnya menahan marah dan sedih melihat jasad kakeknya yang sedang duduk di depan altar neneknya yang sudah tak berbentuk, sambil memeluk foto nenek.

_Bodoh..._

"Tidakkah ia mendengar kataku waktu itu..." Gumam Teppei dengan sedih, tampak air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"_Ada aku juga..."_

_..._

"_Ini untukmu, Teppei..."_

Tiba-tiba Teppei teringat benda yang diberikan kakek sebelum ia pulang ke rumah waktu itu. Sebuah buku tua yang belum sempat ia baca. Di dalamnya terdapat tulisan tangan kakek yang agak berantakan.

"Ini.. catatan harian kakek, kah?" Gumam Teppei sambil membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut.

Tadinya, ia pikir memang buku harian. Tapi yang ditulis di dalamnya cuma satu.

_Shini—mati._

Tanggal pada lembar pertamanya, 21 September... 1994. 20 tahun lalu, hari kematian nenek.

"Kakek... Jangan-jangan sudah berniat mati sejak nenek meninggal?" Gumam Teppei lagi dengan sedih. Ternyata kakek sudah memendamnya selama ini sendirian... Andai saja ia bisa mengubah pemikiran kakeknya...

Eh? Sepertinya lembar terakhir berbeda. Teppei mendapati sedikit rembesan darah kering pada halaman sebelumnya. Dan ia pun tersentak kaget membaca halaman terakhir buku tersebut.

Halaman yang berisi harapannya, yang untungnya tidak diwujudkannya.

.

_Matilah bersamaku, Teppei._

Rupanya kakek benar-benar mendengar kata-kata Teppei waktu itu.

"_Tenang, ada aku juga, kek..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Lapor, pada kasus kebakaran ini telah wafat satu korban. Seorang kakek berusia sekitar delapan puluh tahun. Diduga kebakaran terjadi karena sebuah kecerobohan kebocoran tabung gas. Namun, di dalam rumahnya kami juga menemukan beberapa kapsul sianida dan sebuah ruangan yang memuat banyak pisau serta tali yang menggantung di langit-langit kayu, dengan tatanan untuk bunuh diri."

.

"—dan tali tersebut ada dua buah."

.

.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
